Cold As Ice
by NeoJericho
Summary: Chaotic Century fic. Equipped with the Genosaurer, Raven begins to seek his revenge on Van. But can a friendly girl find any compassion in Raven's heart?


Author's Note: A quick note regarding spelling. A lot of people have argued about the spelling of Van's name. Some people say it's spelled Ban. I'm not really sure, but it sure sounds to me that they call him Van on the show, so I used that. It sounds better anyway. Also, I don't know how Genosaurer is spelled either. The first site I found that mentioned it spelled it Genosaurer, so I'm using that. If I'm wrong on either count, feel free to inform me. But for the purposes of this story, I'm using the above spellings. And for those of you following Chaotic Century closely, this fic takes place right before Raven's battle with Russo and Viola.

Cold as Ice

By

NeoJericho

          The Genosaurer's tail whipped around rapidly, sending a nearby tree crashing to the ground. Raven sighed. He hated traveling in the forests. The deserts were so open, he had all the room he needed. But the forest was more enclosed. Trees were everywhere. They were all just another obstacle to him. 

       Raven smiled. It was easier now, though. The Zaber Fang had trouble when trees were around. But the Genosaurer could take out a row of trees with one swing of its tail. Raven chuckled. He should have thanked Van for destroying that worthless Zoid for him. 

          At any rate, he needed to find a clearing. It was getting pretty late. Not that the night was a problem, of course. The Genosaurer was equipped with all sorts of night vision. But Raven had not slept in nearly three days. He had been having too much fun testing out the Genosaurer on whoever and whatever he came across. But the real prize was yet to come. Van was out there somewhere, probably nearby. Even though he knew he could defeat Van with ease now, thanks to the Genosaurer, he still wanted to be well rested, just in case. 

          Raven continued through the forest for a few minutes more, and he came across a small clearing. Not much, but it was enough to fit the Genosaurer and still give him plenty of room. He maneuvered the Zoid to the middle of the field, and then shut down the power for the night. He opened the hatch and leapt down to the ground, then looked back at the Zoid. "Shadow!" Raven called sternly. A flash of light left the Genosaurer, and the black organoid landed softly on the ground.

          "Good work, today," Raven said to the draconic machine. "Now get some rest."

          The organoid, used to following orders, curled up and settled himself on the ground.

          Raven went to the back of the Zoid, and opened the storage compartment. He pulled out a small sleeping bag and a bit of food. Raven made a mental note to stock up on provisions the next time he came across a town. He took the bag over to a nearby tree, and set it up. He quickly ate the food he had taken, then took one last look at the Genosaurer. 

          It was a beautiful machine. How many Zoids had he taken out today? Five? Ten? There were so many, Raven had lost count. All the Command Wolves, Guysacks, and Dark Horns seemed to blur into one. The cries of pain and anguish from the pilots all blurred together as well. Raven smiled. The Charged Particle Cannon could obliterate almost all of a Zoid. As well as the pilot.

          Raven settled down into the sleeping bag, and closed his eyes. Despite his actions, no dreams haunted him.

* * * *

          Raven awoke some time later. As he sat up, he took a look at his watch. He had slept six hours. Probably not enough, but it would have to do. He noticed that the sun had begun to rise, filling the forest with light. Raven stood up, and looked around. Shadow was nowhere to be seen. 

          Raven sighed. He couldn't leave without the organoid. But it wasn't time to leave yet anyway. Raven rolled up the sleeping bag and returned it to the storage compartment. He took out some cooking supplies, and cooked a small breakfast. 

          Raven finished his meal, and sighed. Shadow still wasn't back. He had no choice but to go look for him.

          Leaving the Genosaurer behind, Raven headed into the forest. He walked along a small path for a couple minutes, but saw no evidence that Shadow had passed through the area. He decided to return to the campsite, hoping that Shadow had come back in his absence. Just as he was about to turn back, he heard someone approaching. Raven looked towards the source of the sound.

          A young girl was approaching. She had long auburn hair, and was dressed quite simply, as most country folk did. She looked a bit older than Raven, perhaps sixteen or seventeen. As she walked forward, she noticed Raven standing nearby.

          "Hello there," she said in a friendly tone. "We don't get many visitors around here."

          "I'm just passing through," Raven said coldly, hoping she would get the hint.

          Raven's reply had no effect on her mood, however. "Well, could I offer you some food or something? My house is nearby…"

          "No thank you," Raven said, and turned to leave, walking back toward the Genosaurer. 

          "Oh come on, don't be like that," she protested, following him. "Lots of people used to pass through here until the war ended. Me and my brother live here alone, so it's pretty lonely."

          They came to the clearing. Raven scanned the area, but still didn't see Shadow. 

          The girl looked at the Genosaurer with awe. "Wow," she said. "I've never seen a Zoid like this. It's much bigger than my brother's Command Wolf."

          Raven ignored her, instead thinking about the situation. There was no telling when Shadow would be back. And until then, he couldn't do anything. And he was low on food…

          He turned to the girl. "On second thought, I am very hungry…"

          The girl smiled. "See?" she said. "I knew it! Come on, I'll make you a big lunch!"

          Raven sighed. He couldn't stand people this cheery.

          "Oh, by the way," she said. "I didn't get your name."

          "It's Raven," he said, somewhat reluctantly.

          "That's a…different name," the girl replied. "My name is Gina. Nice to meet you, Raven. Come on, I'll show you the way to our house!"

          Raven followed her, suddenly doubting whether this was a good idea. Sure, he needed food, but this girl was too much. And there was no telling who her brother was…if he had any ties to the Republican Army, he might recognize Raven. 

          _Oh well, _Raven thought. _I can always kill them later. _

* * * *

          "Eat up!" Gina said cheerfully, as she set out several plates of food. The two of them ate in silence for a while, with Raven breaking the silence.

          "This brother of yours," he asked. "Where is he?"

          "Oh, he probably went out to town to buy some food and stuff," she replied. "We grow some food here by the house, but it's usually not enough to feed us. Plus, we have to sell some to make us some money. It's been pretty hard since our parents died."

          Raven listened with half-interest. "How did they die?"

          "They were both soldiers in the Republican Army. They died in a battle about three years ago."

          At the mention of the Republic, Raven began listening intensely. "And your brother is a soldier too?"

          "Yeah," Gina replied. "Luckily, he got to stay here during the war. They used our house as a resting place. This forest is pretty big, after all. That's why I'm so lonely. We usually have five to fifteen people around here."

          Suddenly, Raven heard noises outside. It sounded as if a Zoid was approaching. 

          "That'd be my brother. Come on, I'll introduce you!" Gina stood up and took Raven's hand, pulling him outside.

          A silver Command Wolf, bearing the Republican insignia, stood in the field beside the house. The cockpit opened, and a tall man stood up.

          "Michel!" Gina shouted. "I found a visitor in the woods! Come out and meet him!"

          Michel sighed. "You'd let anyone into our house, Gina," he said, chuckling. He turned to look at Raven, and his expression turned serious. "You look at bit familiar," he said.

          "His name's Raven," Gina said cheerfully.

          Raven could almost see the light bulb go off in the soldier's head. 

          "Gina! Get away from him, now!" Michel shouted.

          But it was too late. Raven grabbed Gina by the neck, holding her back. He hadn't wanted it to come to this. Gina, despite being horribly annoying, was very pretty. It always seemed like a waste when he killed cute girls…

          "Let my sister go, you bastard!" Michel shouted.

          "I believe I'm the one in charge, here," Raven snorted. "You're in no position to make demands."

          Michel looked away. "Fine. What do you want with us?"

          Raven glanced over to a nearby bush. A black figure was crouched there. Raven sighed. About time he showed up. Raven glared at Shadow, then motioned over in the direction of the Genosaurer. The organoid, understanding his master's command, dashed off towards the campsite.

          Raven looked back towards Michel. "Just wait for a moment," Raven said with a smirk. "You'll see what I want soon."

          Gina looked up at Raven. "Why are you doing this? Don't you have a heart?"

          Raven looked at her. Then he slapped her across the face. "Fool," he said coldly. "This is a war. A soldier has no heart. If he lets feelings get in his way, then he is worthless."

          Gina frowned, tears in her eyes. "That's…not true."

          Michel stood in his Command Wolf, barely able to restrain himself. "But the war is over!" he protested. "Why do you continue?"

          Raven glanced at him. "Maybe it's over for you," he growled. "But not for me. My battle does not end until I get revenge on the one person who ever beat me. Until that day, everyone around me is in my way. And you're all expendable."

          At that moment, the Genosaurer emerged from the trees. Raven pushed Gina to the side, and quickly jumped into the cockpit. "Now, Michel. Here is my demand. You both have seen me. I cannot let the Republic know of my location. Furthermore, now that you have seen this Zoid, I cannot let you live. My demand is your death."

          Michel ducked into the Command Wolf's cockpit. "You'll have to work if you want my life," he shouted.

          Raven grinned. "You do realize you have absolutely no chance, right?"

          Michel said nothing, instead replying with several shots from his cannon. Raven made no effort to dodge them. They hit the left side of the Genosaurer, but did no damage.

          "What is that thing?" Michel gasped. He shook off his fear, and charged at the Genosaurer. Raven waited until the Command Wolf was close to him, and then whipped the Genosaurer's tail around, hitting the right front leg of the Wolf, breaking it in half. 

          Michel tried to step back, but with only three legs, he wasn't getting anywhere. "Oh, you want to move?" Raven said mockingly. "I'll help you out!" He placed the Genosaurer's cannons on each shoulder of the Command Wolf, and fired. The left front leg, as well as what was left of the right one, was destroyed. The Command Wolf itself was knocked back by about thirty yards.

          "Stop it now!" Gina screamed, running towards the Genosaurer. "Please, Raven. If you have any mercy in your heart, please spare my brother!"

          Raven looked towards her. "Mercy?" he asked.

          "Yes, please," Gina pleaded. "I know you have a heart in there somewhere."

          Raven turned his Zoid towards her. "Heart?" he asked. "I don't have any heart." He raised the right claw of the Genosaurer, aiming the small gun attached to it towards Gina.

          Gina gasped, and turned to run. But it was too late. Raven fired off several shots. Gina, hearing the shots, tried to dive to the side. She was somewhat successful, but the bullets still grazed her side. She slumped to the ground, bleeding heavily.

          "NO!" Michel screamed. "You animal! How could you do that to her? She meant you no harm…"

          Raven began moving the Genosaurer back towards Michel. "She was irritating me," he said simply. "And so are you." Raven moved the Genosaurer right in front of the Command Wolf. Suddenly, the Genosaurer began to change. The legs shifted, mounting the Zoid in the ground. The body of the Genosaurer straightened out, the wedges on the tail opening up. The mouth of the Zoid opened, revealing a cannon inside. The Charged Particle Cannon was ready to fire.

          "I believe this is what they call overkill," Raven said with a smirk.

          Michel slumped in his seat, his fate sealed. "I'm sorry, Gina," he sighed.

          The cannon fired, filling the area with a blinding light. The beam from the cannon shot forward, obliterating everything in its path. When the light faded, none of the Command Wolf, or its pilot, remained.

          Gina watched the event with horror. She wanted to scream, but she didn't have the energy anymore.

          Raven turned the Genosaurer away, as if nothing had happened. He activated the radars. Several blips were moving several miles away. "Van," Raven said. He looked back at the back of the cockpit. "All right, Shadow. Let's go. A real battle awaits us ahead."

          Gina watched, her vision fading, as the Genosaurer dashed away. She saw a glimpse of Raven as he left. Not a trace of regret or guilt was on his face.

          "Cold as ice," she sighed with the last of her energy. She then closed her eyes, never to open them again.

* * * *

Well, that's it. Just a quick little story I felt like writing. We really need more Chaotic Century fics here…Bit/Leena fics are fun for a while, but it's nice to write about a psychotic little bastard like Raven now and then. Anyhoo, reviews and comments are welcome and encouraged. Hope you liked it!


End file.
